inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 60
Der Fluch der schwarzen Priesterin ist die 60. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Die böse Priesterin Tsubaki übernimmt mithilfe der Juwelensplitter die Kontrolle über Kagome, die jedoch zuerst nur in ein schweres Fieber mit Träumen fällt. Als Sango und Miroku diejenige suchen wollen, die die Splitter kontrolliert, wird Kagome wieder wach und richtet ihren magischen Pfeil auf Inu Yasha. Detaillierte Handlung Eine alte Frau sitzt an einem Feuer und spricht eine Beschwörungsformel, die anscheinend jemand anderem schweres Leid zufügen soll. In einem Schlos ganz in der Nähe liegt wegen des Fluches ein Mann in größten Schmerzen auf dem Lager und keiner kann etwas dagegen tun. Derweil taucht Kagura hinter der Priesterin auf und fragt, ob sie denn Tsubaki ist und meint, dass ihr Herr die Hilfe der schwarzen Priesterin braucht. Dabei ginge es auch um Kikyō, womit Tsubaki anscheinend etwas anfangen kann. Kagome Higurashi sitzt derweil in ihrer Zeit im Matheunterricht und versteht überhaupt nicht, was an der Tafel steht. Später geht sie bedrückt darüber nach Hause und ihre Freundinnen denken, dass ihr Freund schuld daran ist, das er ja angeblich mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat. Sie sprechen sie darauf an, dass sie ihn vergessen soll und sie versteht er nach einiger Zeit, dass es um Inu Yasha geht. Sie meint dann, dass sie sich doch längst wieder vertragen haben und versucht erneut, Inu Yashas Ruf bei ihren Freundinnen zu retten, was aber nicht funktioniert. Sie erklärt dann jedoch, dass ihre Bedrücktheit von ihren schlechten Noten kommt, was ihre Freundinnen verstehen, nur Ayumi nicht, die sehr gut in der Schule ist. Dann merkt Kagome, dass sie wegmuss, da Inu Yasha sie sonst sowieso abholen kommt, was Ayumi als Beweis seiner Liebe und Eri und Yuka als Beweis seiner besitzergreifenden Art sehen. Kagura fliegt nun mit Tsubaki zu Narakus Schloss und bringt Tsubaki zu ihm. Sie will natürlich wissen, warum sie hier ist und er meint, dass sie vor 50 Jahren gegen Kikyo gekämpft hatte um der Shikon no Tama zu erhalten. Er verspricht ihr den Besitz des Kleinods, wenn sie ihm dafür hilft und daraufhin verwandelt Tsubaki sich in eine junge Frau und meint, dass das ihre echte Gestalt ist, doch Naraku erkennt genau, dass nur ein Dämon diese Gestalt aufrechterhalten kann, wenn auch nicht über lange Zeiträume und das Juwel soll ihre Schönheit und Jugend vervollkommnen. Sie ist gerne bereit, ihm zu helfen. Kagome macht sich indessen bereit für den Aufbruch und kriegt von ihrer Mama noch etwas mit und natürlich hat sie auch für ihre Freunde etwas dabei. Sōta Higurashi meint, dass er gerne auch mitkommen können würde, doch Kagome erwidert, dass es im Mittelalter für ienne so kleinen Junge wie ihn einfach zu gefährlich ist. Als Kagome dann merkt, dass ihr Rucksack viel zu schwer ist, lässt sie ihre Bücher zurück. Inu Yasha und Shippō warten derweil sehnsüchtig auf Kagome und der Hanyo springt dann auch schon los, um sie zu holen. Sofort darauf spürt Shippō einen seltsamen Windstoß, den Sango ebenso vernimmt. Inu Yasha riecht dafür etwas seltsames auf seinem Weg und Kaede und Miroku spüren ebenfalls etwas Böses, das wohl im Boden steckt. Als Kagome aus dem Brunnen steigt, fühlt sie, wie irgendetwas in ihr Bein beißt, doch sie sieht nichts. Dann ist auch schon Inu Yasha da und er rennt in die Richtung, in der Kagome das Tier vermutet, doch als er einen großen Dämon entdeckt und zerschlägt, fallen nur Papierfetzen herunter. Das Tier, das Kagome gebissen hat, eine Schlange, kommt indessen mit Kagomes Blut bei Tsubaki an, die damit anscheinend irgendeine Teufelei aushecken will. Tsubaki wird von Kagura zu einer alten Holzhütte gebracht und die Windherrscherin verschwindet. Tsubaki betritt die Hütte und in deren Innerem legt sie das Juwel auf ein kleines Podest. In einer anderen Holzhütte, und zwar der von Kaede im Dorf berichtet Kagome derweil von dem Biss, doch auch bei näherer Untersuchung ist dort kein Biss. Inu Yasha holt die Papierfetzen heraus, während Kagome erstmal ihre Geschenke verteilt. Kaede erkennt nun, dass es ein Shkigami war und in diesem Moment hat Kagome auf einmal ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl. Sie holt ihre Juwelensplitter heraus und erkennt, dass sie ganz schwarz geworden sind als die drei Stücke auf einmal das Glas durchbrechen und in Kagomes Hals eindringen. Sie kippt hinten über und ihre Freunde sind besorgt, was denn eigentlich passiert ist. Tsubaki hat derweil über Kagomes Blut eine Verbindung zwischen dem großen Juwelenstück, das sie hat und Kagomes Splittern hergestellt und kann sie auf Dauer vermutlich unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Da taucht Naraku hinter ihr auf und meint, dass sie Kagome nicht unterschätzen soll, doch diese meint, dass Kagome lächerlich schwach ist. Naraku meint, dass Tsubaki sie jedoch noch nicht sofort töten will. Kaede weiß bereits, dass ein Fluch auf Kagome hört und anhand der Shkigami erkennt sie, dass es Tsubaki ist, von der sie bereits gehört hatte. Miroku und Sango machen sich auf, Tsubaki zu erledigen und Inu Yasha bleibt bei Kagome, da diese ihn vielleicht brauchen wird. Sobald die beiden weg sind, erhält sie den Befehl, Inu Yasha zu töten. Sie sträubt sich, so gut sie kann und Tsubaki merkt nun, dass Kagome wohl doch ein wenig kämpfen wird, wie man es von Kikyos Reinkarnation erwarten sollte. Tsubaki erinnert sich, wie Kikyo durch die Liebe zu Inu Yasha vor 50 Jahren geschwächt worden war und sie ihr das Juwel abnehmen wollte, doch Kikyo lenkte den Fluch auf Tsubaki zurück, denn sie war immer noch weitaus mächtiger als diese und ein blaues Netz zog sich um Tsubakis Auge. In Kaedes Hütte ist die Stimmung derweil bedrückt und als Shippō fragt, ob Kagome überlebt, bekommt er einen Schlag auf den Kopf von Inu Yasha und gibt nicht einmal einen Kommentar dazu ab, als er das ernste Gesicht des Hanyōs sieht. Vor der Hütte fragt er nochmal, ohne das Inu Yasha mithört und Kaede gibt sich optimistisch, doch sie weiß, dass Kagome zusehends schwächer wird und Tsubaki weiß das ebenso. Und Inu Yasha kann sich das auch denken und wird immer ungeduldiger und regt sich auch über seine eigenen Machtlosigkeit auf, als ein Pfeil direkt neben ihm ins Holz trifft. Er dreht sich um und Kagome steht dort mit ihrem Bogen, denn ihr Körper ist nun endgültig unter Tsubakis Kontrolle. Inu Yasha erinnert sich natürlich an eine ganz ähnliche Situation vor 50 Jahren mit Kikyo, doch Kagome hat ihre Stimme noch unter Kontrolle und befiehlt Inu Yasha, wegzulaufen. Naraku jedoch freut sich am Schuapsiel der Gefühle und Inu Yasha kann kaum noch abwarten, dass Miroku und Sango die Priesterin erledigen. Diese beiden sind derweil auf Kirara bereits fast angekommen, doch ein schwerer Bannkreis wehrt sie ab, als sie jemanden durch den Wald herankommen sehen: Kikyo. Diese fühlt Tsubakis böse Energie und Naraku wartet immer noch darauf, wie Inu Yasha auf die Sitaution reagiert: er kann erschossen werden oder abhauen und dafür wird Kagome daran sterben. Kagome jedoch befiehlt ihm weiterhin, abzuhauen. Soundtracks #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #Title Card Theme #Happy Friends #Light-Hearted Beat #Evil Demon, Naraku #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Inu Yasha Transformed #Attack #Trap #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Miasma #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden